


Кто с чем к нам придет...

by Grey_creature



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Паша Чехов, Хан Нуньен Сингх и жесткий форменный ремень Звездного Флота</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто с чем к нам придет...

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: неграфическая порка  
> Предупреждение 2: AU к STiD — Хан служит на «Энтерпрайз»  
> Бета - Grechesky Sphinx

Все началось с Пашиного невинного:

\- Хан, а можно мне?..

И замолчал. Хан оторвался от важного дела украшения Пашиной шеи засосом и с интересом глянул на получившийся результат.

\- Конечно, Паша, все, что хочешь. А чего ты хочешь?

Через минуту он понял, что спрашивать всегда нужно до выдачи разрешения, как минимум, когда имеешь дело с русскими в целом и с Пашей Чеховым в частности, потому что его нежно, но настойчиво уложили на живот и шлепнули по заднице. Первый раз в его очень долгой жизни.

Первый хлопок был решительным и относительно звонким. Второй уже как-то менее уверенным. После третьего ладонь скользнула по ягодице, больше погладив, нежели шлепнув. Тут Паша словно устыдился слабости предыдущего шлепка, и следующий был коротким и резким и даже, кажется, болезненным. Это, похоже, придало ему сил, потому что пятый шлепок был нанесен с более-менее приличного размаха.

Одновременно с этим шлепком раздалось громкое откровенное "ОЙ!".

Хан поднял голову от подушки, в которую старательно пытался не ржать всю последнюю минуту, посмотрел на дующего на ладонь Пашу и почти сочувственно поинтересовался:

\- Паша, тебя хоть раз в жизни пороли? Ну или просто шлепали?

\- Нет, - честно признался Паша и неуверенно уточнил: - А что?

\- Заметно. Скажи, пожалуйста, кому из нас сейчас больнее?

Сидевший рядом на кровати Паша подозрительно шмыгнул носом и потер о бедро собственную горевшую ладонь. Хан приподнялся и погладил его по голове жестом, который можно было принять за сочувственный.

За почти год романа Паша узнал Хана достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать - сочувствия тот не испытывал ни к кому. Следовательно, сейчас просто немножечко издевался. Следовательно, идея порки была в чем-то правильной, только почему-то еще и болезненной для самого Паши.

\- Ну, в галанете было все так завлекательно...

Хан удивился. В дальних полетах в глубоком космосе галанета не бывает.

\- Это когда ты успел в галанет слазить? Когда мы около Варры были?

\- Нет, - нашел в себе силы смутиться Паша. - На Земле еще. Просто... Не с кем было...

То ли обнять и плакать, то ли одеться и сбежать, то ли смириться с тяжелой судьбой, подкинувшей ему в качестве служебного романа Чехова Павла Андреевича, и снова лечь.

\- А сейчас есть с кем? И вот непременно порку?

Паша снова потер ладонь, осторожно погладил Хана по спине, поднял все такой же ясный, хоть и немного смущенный, взгляд и с несколько неуверенной надеждой произнес:

\- Но ты же выдержишь, да?

Хан, который выдерживал прыжки с высоты 30 метров на асфальт и несколько оглушающих выстрелов из фазера почти одновременно, мысленно спросил судьбу, что же такого плохого он сделал, что она вручила ему Пашу и попросила хорошо к нему относиться. Ну, попытался расстрелять "Энтерпрайз" - так не получилось же. Ну, угнал "Вендженс" - так все равно на Землю. Ну, Маркуса убил - так за это медаль должны были выдать. Ничто из этого по степени тяжести не тянуло на то, чтобы сейчас Павел Андреевич неуверенно гладил его по заднице и спрашивал, выдержит ли Хан ужасную пытку шлепаньем.

Через десять секунд осторожного поглаживания Хан очень хорошо понял древних мыслителей, утверждавших, что ожидание пытки гораздо страшнее самой пытки. Правда, было еще и противоположное выражение, утверждавшее, что ожидание праздника лучше самого праздника, но назвать происходящее праздником Хан морально готов не был. Но пока он решал, как все-таки происходящее с ним безобразие лучше обозвать, Паша решил за него и шлепнул еще раз. И еще. И еще. И даже с силой, насколько можно было сделать вывод по резкому Пашиному выдоху после каждого удара.

Хан уже подозревал, что если эта, простите, порка продлится еще пару минут, то он не выдержит и заржет вслух, чем нанесет Паше пожизненную моральную травму. Тот и так уже шипел от боли в отшибленной ладони, но к своей цели, в чем бы она в этот раз ни состояла, шел упорно и очень упрямо. И, похоже, действительно не оценивал реальный болевой порог Хана, которому было примерно одинаково, что шлепки, что поглаживания.

\- Паша.

\- Что? - испуганно отозвался Паша, тут же прекратив "порку". - Тебе больно?

Хан обреченно ткнулся лбом в подушку.

\- Паша, а тебя не смущает, что порка используется обычно как раз для того, чтобы было больно?

\- Ну... да, но вдруг...

Хан вздохнул и потянулся к краю кровати. Паша неуверенно отодвинулся, а Хан подтащил к себе первые попавшиеся брюки, вытянул из них форменный ремень и вручил Паше.

\- Сложи вдвое и размахнись посильнее. А то у меня уже желание появляется тебе показать, как нужно делать.

\- Не надо, - пискнул Паша, тут же хватая ремень. - Вот так?

Ремень взвился в воздух и прилетел Паше по руке.

\- Ай!

Хан поспешно ткнулся лицом мимо подушки и подумал, что как-то так выражается слово "безысходность".

Примерно через двадцать секунд ремнем прилетело уже ему, и от неожиданности он резко выдохнул. Этот удар хотя бы ощущался как нужно - хлестко и немного болезненно.

Второй удар последовал не сразу - Паша отодвинулся чуть подальше, чтобы было удобнее. Хан только успел понадеяться, что тот не хлестнет себе же по лицу, как задницу обожгло - Паша, похоже, размахнулся как следует. И почти сразу еще удар, и еще, и еще. 

Видимо, Паша близко к сердцу принял краткое изложение основной исторической причины порки и теперь действительно старался сделать больно - как мог, так и старался.

Хан позволил бы ему еще больше, потому что после какого-то удара, - счет они не вели, - Паша погладил его по ягодицам, по следам ударов, пока видимым, и хрипло шепнул:

\- Ты нормально?

И ведь знал про модификацию, знал, что Хану не так просто не то, что сделать больно, его и ударить-то тяжело, чтобы руку не отбить, но в голосе была такая искренняя забота, даже беспокойство, что Хан мог только повернуть голову сильнее и улыбнуться.

\- Да. Давай, Паша, делай, как тебе хочется.

Паша выдохнул, отбросил ремень и скользнул пальцами Хану между ягодиц. Пальцы были сухими, он даже облизать их забыл, и Хан раздвинул ноги, чтобы было удобнее. Боль уже уходила, и он готов был подставиться Паше и так. А Паша словно услышал - убрал руку и потянулся за смазкой.

\- Паша, не надо. Можешь так, если хочешь.

В ответ его поцеловали примерно в поясницу - как только изогнулся? - а потом Паша снова его погладил уже скользкими от геля пальцами, попутно вымазав и спину, и бедра. Впрочем, один раз смазка влепилась Хану в волосы, а при попытке Паши ее вытереть попала в глаза, и хуже этого уже не могло быть ничего, даже ужасная порка ремнем, за которую, Паша, похоже, извинялся без слов и гладил его изнутри очень и очень осторожно. И вот теперь можно было расслабиться полностью и получить себе всю пусть неуклюжую, но абсолютно искреннюю Пашину нежность.

А ничего похожего у него никогда и не было - сначала всегда была война, и отношения были соответствующие, и он сам не мог позволить нежность ни к себе, ни к другим, а потом все кончилось, и начался новый мир, в котором была все та же нескончаемая война. Она шла и сейчас, просто с Пашей можно было ненадолго об этом забыть.

Паша толкнулся в него под неудобным углом, и, конечно, выдержки и терпения у него было мало, но Хану было все равно - он позволял Паше делать, как тому нравится. Дерганые поспешные толчки - тише, Паша, я же никуда не денусь, двигайся медленнее, тебе понравится, - поцелуи в плечи, неровный ритм и бессвязные слова типа "пожалуйста".

Как будто Хан мог ему вообще в чем-то отказать.

Паша кончил первым и рухнул Хану на спину — отдышаться. Хану, чтобы кончить, пришлось помочь себе рукой, впрочем, значения это для него не имело. Паша улегся рядом, и его можно было подгрести к себе ближе и обнять, и в этот момент Паша вдруг ойкнул, поспешно приподнялся и изогнулся, пытаясь заглянуть себе за спину. Хан его тут же перевернул и все-таки фыркнул, не удержавшись, — на левой Пашиной ягодице отпечаталась пряжка форменного ремня Звездного Флота.

Паша вывернул голову, насколько смог, а потом внезапно рухнул ничком на кровать и захохотал. Такого слегка истерического смеха Хан от него еще не слышал и немного напрягся.

\- Паша, что с тобой?

Паша поднял покрасневшее от смеха лицо.

\- Знаешь, один русский полководец когда-то сказал: «Кто к нам с мечом придет, от меча и погибнет». Ну вот...

Закончить он не смог, снова задохнувшись в приступе смеха. Хан задумчиво поднял ремень, сложил вдвое и слегка взмахнул в воздухе. Паша перестал смеяться и немного подозрительно проследил за траекторией взмаха, словно ждал, заденет Хан себе же по руке или промахнется.

Хан не задел, что Пашу, похоже, несколько разочаровало. Хан, не выпуская ремня, склонился ближе и шепнул:

\- Ты все это затеял потому, что сам хочешь, да?

В Пашиных глазах мелькнул испуг.

\- Нет. Я сделал тебе больно, да? Прости, пожалуйста...

Хан не стал дослушивать, бросил ремень около кровати и заткнул Пашу самым надежным способом — поцелуем. Как бы банально это ни смотрелось в глазах самого Хана, но зато было надежно.


End file.
